To Blackthorne
by ninjaspyassassin1
Summary: sequel to Gallagher meets blackthorne! Daughter of zach and cammie goes to gallgher. Her and her friends find a passage way to... Blackthorne! Better than summary! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Planning

**(A/N: ok so im really sorry about this chapter! So when i uploaded the chapter i acidentally put in the wrong chapter! Im soooo sorry! But i fixed it and now This is the sequel to Gallagher meets Backthorne! I don't have any set ideas for it but I hope it turns out good! Plzzzzz review cuz I love it when people review! Here it is! Enjoy!**

"Are you sure your Grandma is ok with us doing this?" Asked Riley.

"nope." I answered plainly.

"Then why are we doing this!" She yelled nervously. That's the question I had been asking myself all day. Why were we going to blackthorne? To see my sorta boyfriend, I guess. I mean, I have no idea where I stand with Jason grant. He kissed me so I guess he likes me, but I am not _officially _his girlfriend.

"you know why! To see our Blackthorne boys!" I said excitedly.

"well what did you tell your grandma?" she asked.

"Well, I told her that Aunt abby was taking us to Paris for the break." I said calmly.

"But shes not! And wont your grandma call aunt abby or something?" she asked.

"yep. And that's why I told Abby our plan. I mean come on! She said that I was just like my mother and stuff…" I trailed off. Just then Audrey came prancing out of the bathroom. She sat down on our fuzzy rug, next to me, riley and Lexie. I didn't even notice Lexie was there! She wasn't even talking, she was just zoning out.

"lexie…" I said slowly while waving my hand in front of her face.

"what- huh?- me?" she snapped out of her little daze.

"whats up with you?" I asked.

"nothing." She assured me.

"alright. So whats the plan?" I asked my friends.

"ok, so we are going to pack tonight. We need to pack food, water, comms, cameras, bugs, napotine patches, Rileys laptop, flashlights, makeup, and clothes. And anything else you guys want to bring." Lexie instructed.

"Alright, so tomorrow night, at 11:25, we are going to sneak down to the passage way. Then we are going to walk to blackthorne." Said Audrey.

"ok. But how do we know how far blackthorne is from here? I mean, I could be hours, or even days away!" Riley asked.

"yeah, well, that's why we are packing lots of stuff." I said.

"ok. We better not get into trouble!" Riley warned.

"I cant make any promises." I said honestly. I mean, we could, and will probably get into huge trouble. There were tons of things i haven't even thought about. What if matt sees me and tell my mom or dad?

"what exactly are we going to do when we get there?" asked lexie.

"well, I was thinking that we should first bug there room, and just make it up as we go along." I offered.

"sounds good. And do you guys think we will need disguises?" Audrey asked.

"yeah, because what if matt sees us? He would definatley rat us out." I said.

"yeah, but what are we going to do about the teachers?" Riley asks.

"lets just hope they don't see us." I said.

"yep." They all agreed.

Audrey yawned. "lets talk tomorrow, I need my beauty sleep." She said.

We all got up and went to bed. I fell asleep right away.


	2. no going back

**(A/N: ok so I know that this Is like the shortest chapter ever but I will update really soon! So yeah and plzzzz review! I luv reviews! **

I woke up to three screaming girls who were packing there bags. I slowly got up and did the same.

"Guys, we should start with disguises soon!" exclaimed Audrey. I knew she would want to do that.

"Ok ill go first." I said.

"ok come sit in this seat." She ordered.

"alright." I said. I sat down and she started applying makeup, and a wig.

"All done!" Audrey said after ten minutes.

I looked in the mirror and I looked… how do I put this? Different. I had bright blonde hair and blue eyes, like riley! And I had tons of makeup on! I couldn't even recognize myself!

**Time skip**

"Ok so let's see," started Lexie. "packing… check. Disguises… check." She stated.

"so we are all set!" I exclaimed.

"yep!" exclaimed Riley.

I looked at the clock, 11:20. "guys, we should probably get going." I said.

"ok lets go." Riley said. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and started to walk out the door. My friends followed close behind. We silently walked through the halls and into the secret room. I pressed the fake book and the wall opened. I gulped and walked in. my friends all followed me in. Once we were all in we took out our flashlights. The wall we came through closed behind us. I sighed and started walking. Only one thought came to my mind.

There's no going back now.


	3. vents

**(A/N: here is the next chapter! I hope it better than the last one! Its gonna be short again but the next one will Long! Review! Enjoy!**

"Guys! We've been walking for hours! Cant we take a brake!" complained Riley.

"Sure, I guess." I sat, plopping onto the cold dusty floor. My friends all did the same. We have been walking for hours, with no sign of an exit!

"GUYS! What's that!" cheered Lexie. I looked to where she was pointing. It was a tiny white dot that looked like it could be the end of the tunnel!

"Oh my god! We are almost there!" I exclaimed, and got up from the ground.

"Ughhhh! Five more minutes! I just want to rest!" begged Riley.

"No! We are to close to stop and take a break!" I yelled yanking rileys hand.

We continued to walk for ten more minutes until we got to the exit.

"It's about time!" exclaimed Audrey. I looked into the exit and it looked like a vent.

"Great! It's a vent!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Lets just go, and see where it leads!" Lexie said.

"fine." I said while climbing into the vent. Why would anyone go through a dusty old vent and walk for three hours, just to see a girl. I mean, don't get me wrong, its super sweet, just, I would never do it. Well, again, anyways. Seeing as though we just did.

Lexie crawled behind me, then Audrey, then riley. We crawled, and crawled, and crawled for ten minutes until we got to the end of the vent. It led to Dr. Steves office! Oh shoot! I looked at my clock and it read 2:53. everyone would be asleep so I decided we were safe to come out.

I jumped silently out of the vent. And so did my friends. Well Riley's jump/fall wasn't so silent, but everyone was asleep, thank god. I tip toed out of the office.

"what room are they in again?" I asked riley. She did research.

"346." She whispered.

I looked around, it seemed different than Gallagher. No brick walls, or chandeliers. More on the lines of concrete walls, and windows with bars covering them. If you ask me, this seems more like a prison than a spy school.

We walked in silence until we reached there room. Lexie used her amazing lock-picking skills to get us in in less than 5 seconds. I tip toed in to find four sleeping boys. I giggled. They were all snoring. We placed bugs and cameras in there rooms. We planned on going to sleep in the passage way, because it was our only choice. We were about to leave when I heard someone say, "amy… amy…" I spun around and found it was Jason. But the weird thing was he was asleep. So that means he dreams about me! Awww! That's so sweet. And a little creepy!

I started to giggle and so did my friends. We all left and went back the way we came. We were about to reach the office when we heard a voice from behind us. Oh shit!


	4. READ

**A/N: ok so I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! But I have kind of lost interest in this story so… yeah. I am not going to do it any more. I am putting it up for adoption! But I have no idea how adoption works…. Please help me! PM me and tell me what it means or if you want to adopt it… so yeah. That's really it!**


End file.
